


A Last Gift

by amyfortuna



Category: Smith of Wootton Major - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Faery King makes Smith one final promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Last Gift

"Before we part," Alf said, turning suddenly so that he and Smith were face-to-face and very close, "I would give you a gift." 

Smith inclined his head, and at the very spot where the star had rested on his brow, Alf kissed him. 

"When your days have come to their ending," he said, voice very low and tender, "I will come to you one last time."

Smith smiled. "It is not only hammer and tongs that await me, then," he said. 

"It never was only those," Alf answered, and raising his hand in farewell, he slipped into the mist that divided the world of men from the land of Faery. Smith stood silent, looking after him, for a long while, then turned for home once more.


End file.
